1. Field
Embodiments relate to a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells may generate electric energy using the photovoltaic effect of a PN junction which may convert photons of sunlight into electricity. In the solar cell, front and rear electrodes may be formed on upper and lower surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the PN junction, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the PN junction may be induced by sunlight entering the semiconductor wafer and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the PN junction may provide electric current to the outside through the electrodes.